Of Ponies and DinosaurThings
by necrolord50210
Summary: Littlefoot, now a God, is tricked into a vacation in Equestria, where he meets the mane cast of MLP. There, with a little help, he has to repair his war-torn heart, and re-learn how to live normally.
1. Chapter 1

In Heaven  
>Littlefoot smiled as he examined the mold he had made. It was a large plant, blue in color, with 8 large petals of reddish hue. It was two feet tall in above-ground length, with the root system making it three feet. Its special quality was that it would open on a full moon, and glow.<br>It was beautiful.  
>"Now", he mused, "What should I call you, my little friend?"<br>But his thoughts were interrupted, as the Great Father and T'nar strode into the Creation Room.  
>They didn't look very happy.<br>"What is it?" he asked as they drew near, quickly turning his new creation invisible.  
>"Remember that little incident in Serpent Valley?" T'nar asked him.<br>"Yes, I remember", Littlefoot said, "the leader was becoming unruly, and you sent me down to settle things."  
>"Well, when we sent you", the Father said, "We ASSUMED you would resolve it with diplomacy. We didn't tell you to kill massacre him in front of everyone in the Valley!"<br>"I tried diplomacy" Littlefoot said calmly, "But he was much too stubborn. He repeatedly shunned the Great Father, calling him a fake God, and insisted on his new idol, who was some sort of Sun God. Seeing that he wouldn't listen to reason, I challenged him to an honour duel, to see who was right, and gave him one more chance to back out. He refused, so I killed him."  
>"'Killing' would imply you did it quickly, with a sword to the heart", T'nar said, "What you did was butchery! It was completely uncalled for!"<br>Personally, Littlefoot was having trouble understanding why slicing open someone's gut, then slowly sawing off his limbs while keeping him alive with magic, and then finally silencing him by punching into his chest and crushing his heart was a bad thing.  
>"I had to make a point", he explained, "I wanted to get it into their minds that the Father was the one true God, and any who tried to discredit him and turn to others would be punished. However, I also went to his family, and blessed them with good fortune and luck, to show that the Father is kind to those who stay with him."<br>T'nar and the Father were still angry with Littlefoot, but, to their surprise, they couldn't argue with his application of the logic at the time.  
>"Well...yes...that probably did get the message through...", T'nar began.<br>"But the point is, you can't DO things like that!", the Father continued for T'nar, "Even if you were in the right, you most likely created grudges, and turned hearts against us!"  
>"They won't", Littlefoot said, "I left a spell that will alert me if any of them dare to stray. I told them that. I also told them that if anyone wanted to dispute beliefs, they only had to say my name, and I would meet them. It has been 6 months, and nothing has happened. I also tagged each of them, in case they left the area. I told them that too. I have complete control of the situation."<br>T'nar and the Father could only stare at him. He DID have control on the situation.  
>"Well, um..." T'nar tried to say something, but couldn't.<br>"Then...well, just...don't kill someone like that again", the Father said, "It may have made the point, but you didn't have to make it so...messy."  
>They stood in front of him, and an awkward silence filled the air.<br>"Well, if we are finished", Littlefoot said, rising from his chair, the invisible plant floating behind him, "Then I am going to make sure that there are no matters that need to be resolved for today." And like that, he walked out, leaving his ancestor and Father alone.  
>"I think I broke him" T'nar said, "He works hard, and covers everything, but I fear that he is a bit too bloodthirsty. He has seen too much fighting, I think."<br>"What are we to do about it?" the Father asked, stumped.  
>"Hmmmm..." T'nar mused,"...perhaps we should give him some time off. At best, a few years."<br>"Will he accept that offer?" the Father asked.  
>T'nar sighed. "No, probably not", he said. Then an idea came to mind. "What if we told him that he was being sent to work, then sent him to a tranquil planet and warded this place so that he can't come back if he figures it out?"<br>"That is a good idea", the Father said, "we just need a planet." He put his cupped his chin in his left hand, and thought hard. "Hmm... I think I have one in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day

"Excuse me, Littlefoot, do you have a moment?" The Father said as he entered the Observatory. Without lifting his head, the young Longneck waved him in, too engrossed in...whatever it was that he was doing. "Well, it would appear that I have a task for you", the Great Father said, "One that could help...improve your diplomacy skills."  
>This got Littlefoot's attention, and he stood straight. <em>Always so eager to do something<em> the Father thought, _hopefully this will allow him to learn to enjoy doing nothing occasionally._ "There is a world that, last time I had checked, had been dealing with a bit of trouble", the Father said, "I have not been able to check back for a while, ever since the...troubles here." _The best lies always contain hidden nuggets of truth_, T'nar said. The Father wasn't exactly sure where his son had learned that, but it seemed to work. He continued, "The planet is called Equestria. It is far from this world, but in the same general area. I know that you have not yet...mastered the larger distance portals, so I will summon one for you when you are ready to go."  
>"I am ready" Littlefoot said, without hesitation. The Father noticed that one of his hands was behind his back. He wondered why, and then discarded the thought. The young one had been in the Creation Room last night, so he assumed that the boy was simply trying to keep whatever he had made to himself, at least for a while. "All right then", the Father said, and a portal of golden light appeared next to him, "Step through here then." The young one did, and the Father quickly closed the portal and sighed in relief. That had gone much easier than he had thought it would!<br>Now, to put up the wards...

_  
>Equestria<p>

Luna watched as her sister's sun came peeking over the horizon. Another night ended. She sighed and stood up, shaking herself of any grass that might have collected in her mane. It was time for her to rest, and she was ti- Wait, what was that?  
>She crouched low as a bright, golden light flashed before her. It was quickly replaced by a tall, two-legged figure, covered in dark, spiked armour, with eyes that glowed a dim red. "So THAT'S what how it's supposed to work", the...thing said to itself, "I'll have to remember to apply that. Hmmm, this is a pretty nice place. I wonder..." As the new creature rambled on to itself, Luna crept closer, intending to circle around. Suddenly, the creature jerked up, and something smacked into the side of her head, and the world went dark.<p>

Littlefoot wheeled around, Fjôrsváfi in hand, and looked around to see what he had struck. Once he saw nothing standing up, he looked down, and saw the oddest creature he had ever seen It was a bit wider than him in length, and only came up to his stomach area in height. It had oddly-shaped feet, appeared four-legged, and -the biggest surprise- it didn't have scales! What was this thing? Could THIS be the native creature?  
>If so, then his task wasn't off to a very good start.<br>Littlefoot closed his eyes, and raised his hands over the creature. Good- it was only unconscious. He muttered a quick spell, and the thing opened its eyes. It reared back from him, regarding him with curiosity, "What are you?" they said, at the exact same time. By the sound of the voice, Littlefoot figured that the creature was female. "My name is Littlefoot" he said, holding out his right hand, "I'm a Longneck. Who-and what-are you?" The other regarded him for a moment, then put its front left...foot in his hand. "My name is Princess Luna", she said, shaking his hand, "I am sister to Princess Celestia. Together we rule Equestria and all the ponies." "The what?" Littlefoot inquired. "Ponies" Luna said, "You know, like pegasi, or unicorns, or the regular ponies. Celestia and I are a mix of all three, which is rare for us." "I...see", Littlefoot said, not having the slightest clue what the black little "pony" was talking about. _Oh well_ he thought, _at least first contact has been successful._


	3. Chapter 3

Equestria

Littlefoot was nice to be around, Luna decided, as they walked to Canterlot. He was very polite, he listened well and made good comments and -strangely- he looked very handsome, as far as his facial features went. For some reason, he would not take off his armour even though she had assured him that nothing else was going to suddenly leap out at him. At the moment, she was informing him about Equestria and its inhabitants. She saw that he was mostly over his shock about being in a place where the main creatures were all "hairy", as he put it. At some point, he had even asked if he could touch her! Luna had let him, and Littlefoot had removed his right glove (revealing a hand with large talon-like fingers), and stroked her hide, remarking that it was incredibly soft. She made sure to get a good look at his hand before it had went back into its gauntlet, noticing that they were calloused and scarred. Eventually, Littlefoot said, "I think I can walk around here knowing the general history now. I know you're dying to learn about me, so ask away."  
>He turned out to be surprisingly patient, as she drilled him relentlessly. What was his planet called? What was the main race? What did everything look like? Eventually, one of her questions clearly went too far. "Do you have a lover back home?" Luna asked. It was innocent enough, but he stopped walking, and his eyes dimmed. "Once", Littlefoot said, in a flat tone, "No more." Luna was tempted to keep going, but his reaction triggered a little warning bell in her mind. She decided to leave his personal life alone from that point.<br>Eventually, as they neared Canterlot, she decided to ask "Which do you think is better? Day or night?" He put a hand to his chin, and looked like he was thinking hard. Usually, the answer was "Day", to her disappointment, but he eventually said, "Night."  
>"R-really?" Luna asked, surprised, "Why?" "Because, Luna", Littlefoot said, "Daytime is fine and all, but at night, the world really comes to life. And I personally believe that the night is more beautiful." He glanced her way, and mumbled something, which sounded suspiciously like "Like you." She hid a smile, almost giddy to know know that someone liked her.<br>Eventually, they came to Canterlot. "Well, Littlefoot", she said, spreading her wings, "This is Canterlot. I would love to stay and talk more with you, but I've stayed up far too long." He nodded, and Luna flew away, happy that she had made a new friend.

Littlefoot watched Luna leave, and smiled. She was a very nice...person, and she had seemed eager to spend time with him. And, for some reason, he felt...drawn to her. He had felt glad to answer her questions, which had come at him like lightening.  
>Except for that one...<br>Littlefoot shook his head and growled. _Will she haunt me for the rest of my life?_, he pondered. When Luna had asked that, he had almost lost himself to his anger...anger that he thought he had chained at the bottom of his mind.  
>No matter. He had business to attend to.<br>Luckily for him, it was still early dawn, which meant that there was no one out to impede him or stare at him, leaving his path to what he knew to be the palace almost completely open.  
>Almost.<br>Four ponies blocked his way, clad in gold armour and with wings extended. "Who goes there?" one of them asked.  
>"My name is Littlefoot", he began, "And I-" "What business do you have with Princess Celestia?" the guard demanded. Littlefoot frowned, and the slender spikes at the base of his skull began to wiggle quickly. He was getting irritated. "I wish to talk with your princess", Littlefoot said. The guard opened his mouth, but then found he could not speak, "My business is my business, my good...pony", Littlefoot said, "And I don't take kindly to those who try to inquire about it." He gestured, and the pony guards found that they could not move at all.<br>"Good day", Littlefoot said, striding by the paralyzed guards, and easily shoved open the door. Inside the palace was empty, except for a tall pony, which looked exactly like the description of Princess Celestia that Luna had given him.  
>Of course, there was always a slim chance that it wasn't.<br>"Hail", he said as he strode to her, "I am looking for the Princess Celestia. Might you be her?"  
>"I...am", the pony responded, turning fully to face him. Several expressions clashed on her face, but overall she looked like as if a 8-foot-tall armour-clad red-eyed monster hadn't just walked in completely unannounced. "Good", he said, "My name is Littlefoot. I am a servant of the Father of Creation, and I have been tasked to make sure that there is no trouble going on, and to provide my assistance if you are still experiencing any."<br>She stared long and hard at him, and finally said, "I...thank you for your concern", she said, "But everything is fine. We have not had any major trouble for about a thousand years. And right now everything is just fine. You can tell the Father that he has nothing to worry about." "O...k...", Littlefoot said, a bit put off that his trip here had been almost wasted, "Well, I guess I'll leave then." He stood up, and prepared to transport himself back home, but when he had the picture in his mind, something pushed him flat on his rear.  
>It took him only a moment to figure out what had gone wrong.<br>It took a bit longer to figure out the reason.  
>"I should've known they'd do that."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you feel that?" T'nar asked. The Father nodded, he had felt it too. "Looks like Littlefoot just tried to get back", he said, then smiled, "He's probably going to have some choice words for us once we let him back in, you know." T'nar nodded. "As long as his words aren't joined by his sword, that's fine with me."

Princess Celestia had been alive for over 1 thousand years, and she had seen some pretty odd stuff. None of them came anywhere near the level of odd-ness as the…thing standing before her now. "Littlefoot", it called itself. An odd name, since the creature was ANYTHING but "little". In fact, he towered above her by a good two feet, 6 inches. In his armour, which even covered his long tail, he looked like some sort of death god, and his sword, which looked like it was as long as one of his arms, made him look even more fearsome. And Celestia wasn't sure, but she had a good feeling that under his armour, he would be scarred and calloused.  
>This one was a killer.<br>Normally, that wasn't much of a problem. Celestia was far from arrogant, but she had confidence in her magic, which was stronger than most fighters in Equestria. But she could almost SEE power leaking from Littlefoot, and it was far stronger than anything she had ever encountered. Even Nightmare Moon paled beside him.  
>This one would need to be dealt with delicately.<br>"Er….is something wrong?" she asked, as politely as possible. Littlefoot looked up at her, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Not much. I've been tricked into a forced vacation to a completely alien planet and forbidden to kill anyone who makes me really angry. Other than that, I'm having a swell time." "O….k….", she said, uncertain of what to do. He sounded like he was between being thankful and exploding into a blood-rage. She prayed that the former would win.  
>Finally, his shoulders slumped, and his face conveyed a resigned expression. "Well, I'll just have to make the best of it", he said. Suddenly, his head jerked up, and he looked her directly in the eye- something that most of the ponies in Equestria were too afraid to do. "Are you going to be doing anything today that you rather wouldn't do?" he asked, "Like trying to solve the problems of royals and all that?" Celestia stared at him, trying to keep her jaw from dropping. She DID have to try and help the royals, something she wasn't exactly eager to do, and she would love to take a little break, but the way Littlefoot said "royals" didn't fill her with much confidence. From the tone, she guessed that he had had some bad experiences with people of royal blood. She tried to picture the warrior talking to some of the blue-bloods she had to deal with, and quickly realized that the outcome might leave some of them missing a few body parts….or their lives. "That's…kind of you...", Celestia began, but then stopped in surprise as Littlefoot was suddenly right next to her. "Don't worry", he said, "I know how to deal with blue-bloods. And besides, from what your sister told me, you've had to deal with their type for the last thousand years. You deserve some time to yourself."<br>_Luna knows this creature? _,Celestia thought, but she then suddenly found herself being pushed out of her own palace. After a few seconds of resisting, she finally decided that Littlefoot wasn't going to take "no", for an answer, and spread her wings to fly away. As she did so, she noticed her four palace guards standing perfectly still, as if frozen. "Oh, right, them", Littlefoot said from inside, and suddenly the ponies were released, allowing them to finally collapse on the ground. Celestia prayed that nothing would go wrong, and flew off.

"Luna!"  
>"Wazzup, waz goin' on?" Luna yelled, falling out of her bed. She lifted her eyelids, and found her big sister standing over her. "Oh, it's just you", Luna said, calming herself down. She had thought something bad had happened.<br>"Why didn't you tell me we had a new guest, Luna?" Celestia asked, clearly irritated. It took a moment for Luna's tired brain to figure out what she meant. "Oh, you mean Littlefoot? Well, he told me that he wanted to meet the ruler of Equestria, and I told him about you, and he said he would like to meet you, so I didn't think that I needed to tell you. Why? Is something wrong?"  
>"Not yet", her sister said, "But do you know what today is? "Um…", Luna grunted, trying to work her brain, "Oh! Today is when you hold an open court for all the royals!"<br>"Correct", Celestia said, "Now, just a few moments ago, your new friend, for whatever reason, decided that HE would take over for me for today, and then kicked me out of the palace." "I…don't see why this is a problem", Luna said, "In fact, that sounds great! Now you have some time to spend with your friends!"  
>"I admit, it IS good", her sister said, "Except for one thing. You got a good look at him, didn't you?" "Yes", Luna said, "At first, he looked like a monster, but he turned out to be a really nice guy!" "He is very pleasant, but a few moments ago, I was afraid for my life. He doesn't seem require much irritation for him to be set off. Now, what are the most irritating ponies in all of Equestria?" "Royals" Luna said without hesitation.<br>Then it dawned on her. "Oh….." "To be fair, many of them aren't that bad. But some of them try even MY patience. Now, today, they're all going to find themselves discussing their problems to a creature none of them have even dreamed of, a creature who, from the feel of his power, wouldn't find it hard to rip them limb from limb with sheer willpower. NOW do you see the potential disaster we have on our hooves?"  
>Luna was alert now, and as her sister had explained, she was getting the big picture. He hadn't told her much about his personal life- in fact, it seemed like he had done his best to tell her nothing of himself- but from the way he moved, the way he had glanced all around when they had been travelling to Canterlot, and the tone he had taken on certain subjects suggested that he would much prefer to hit something than debate politics. "Uh oh…what should we do?" Luna asked. Her sister sighed. "I can't do anything. He knows me by sight, and probably by smell and the feel of my power, so I can't really do anything. So that means it's up to you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything….drastic." Luna really wanted to go back to sleep, but she understood too well what might happen if no one was present to help Littlefoot control himself. "All right", she answered, "I'll do it."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Tap tap tap_  
>"Spike!", Twilight Sparkle called out from her room.<br>"I know, I know", the little dragon said as he went to answer the door.  
>"If it's Pinkie Pie, tell her I'm not here!"<br>"Ok", Spike said, before opening the door. He looked up- and up, and up- into the face of Princess Celestia. "Whoa, Princess! What are you doing here?"  
>"Is Twilight at home?" Celestia asked, "I need her advice on something that has the potential to evolve into a big problem." "What's going on?" Twilight said, appearing so suddenly that for a second Celestia thought she had teleported. The Sun Princess took a deep breath, and explained whta had happened at the palace. As she spoke, she watched Twilight and Spike's faces go from disbelief, to shock, and then to horrible understanding. "We have to get rid of him!" Spike exclaimed, "He's probably doing all this to seem nice so that he can call in an alien invasion and take over Equestria!"<br>Silence filled the room as Celestia and Twilight gave him a long, hard stare.  
>"Or...not...", Spike said at last.<br>"Ok...", Twilight said, "Well, do you think Luna can handle him, Princess?"  
>Celestia sighed, "As long as he is calmed, she can influence him with her words. But if they got in a fight...He is much more powerful than me, and he looks like a VERY capable killer. Her best chance would be to flee as fast as she could."<br>"I don't think there's much we can do, Princess", Twilight said, "All we can do is wait and see what happens."

"Is that CLEAR, _Ser_ James?" Littlefoot finished, his tone promising certain death if he was not obeyed. Ser James de Ponce, the most powerful of all the mortal Pony royals (and annoying), gulped, and nodded furiously. "Y-yes sir!" he said, completely cowed, and he all but fled back to his seat. Many of the occupants of the room, including Luna, stared in shock at Littlefoot. In less than 10 minutes, he had smashed Ser James down with a quick and brutal intellect that Luna hadn't known existed anywhere. Her sister, effectively the most powerful pony in the land, had trouble trying to argue with Ser James, and half the times she ended up giving the blue-blood what he wanted.  
>But not Littlefoot.<br>As he had with the royals before Ser James, Littlefoot had carefully listened to his opponent's entire request and the reasons for the request. Ser James had wanted to abolish several of the dingy homes in the poorer section of his city, some name that she couldn't recall at the moment. She had missed the reasons for his proposal as well, for as soon as the words left his mouth the temperature in the room had dropped significantly, and Luna had spotted a glint of hatred in Littlefoot's eyes. For a moment, she had feared that her friend would rip out Ser Jame's heart and crush it before the pony's dying eyes.  
>But no, Littlefoot had done something worse.<br>He had started his counter-argument to puncture each and every hole in Ser Jame's flawed logic, making sure that the pony could feel his needle of logic. Then he had proceded to harshly interrogate the royal, with questions such as "Why are they living in hpahazard shacks", and "What gives you the right to decide that you want to remove people's homes?"  
>Then Littlefoot had let his hatred for the pony be known.<br>He had verbally ripped the pony apart, calling him "honorless", "heartless", and many other words. He had given him a scolding that would be fel through the royal's descendents, "educating him" on the importance of life and everyone's right to keep it, explaining to him that he should have come in here instead asking for assistance to help the poorer ponies, and had finished off with a list of punishments that Littlefoot had in mind for Ser James.  
>All of them extremely fatal.<br>As Ser James sat down, Littlefoot's baleful eyes scanned the room, daring somepony to speak. Finally, Ser Whitetail, a minor royal who resided in Canterlot, raised a trembling hoof. Luna prayed to the stars that Withetail had a situation so pressing that it was worth his life. "You in the third row, sixth from the left!", Littlefoot said, "What is your business? Speak quickly before I lose my patience. I warn you, that if your request sounds ANYTHING like that of the wretch who went before you, you should apologize to everyone else for wasting their time and keep silent."  
>Ser Whitetail, to his credit, DID have a valid request. "Sir", he said, "My name is Ser Whitetail. Three days ago, I recieved a letter from my cousin in Trottown. The bridge there collapsed, killing five ponies and leaving ten others injured. On behalf of the ponies of Trottown, I <em>humbly<em>", and here he put special emphasis on the word "humbly", request for fund to install a stronger bridge, and to check the infrastructure of the town to make sure that nothing else will fall down." Luna glanced quickly at Littlefoot, and saw that he was visibly calmer than he had been a minute ago. "Ser Whitetail, as I am not the Princess, and therefore not the ruler of the land, it is not within my right to spend the money of your royal treasury." Whitetail's face fell, and he almost slumped into his seat unti Littlefoot continues. "But I'll do something better. I'll build you a new bridge, and check the infrastructure myself. For free." A thunderbolt went through the crowd as their brains processed what Littlefoot had just said. Here was this 8-foot-tall armored monster from another world, who had an air of authority that none of them could ever hope to possess, who had given twenty of the present royals a barbed scolding, offering to build an entire bridge and repair worn-down buildings, all by himself, for no charge. A smile formed on Whitetail's face, almost reaching the sides of his head. "Sir, thank you! My cousin will be overjoyed to hear this! When can I send a carraige for you?"  
>"As soon as this meeting ends", Littlefoot said, "And a carraige will not be necessary. I have my own methods of transportation. Now, is there anyone left?"<br>No one raised a hoof. None of the royals were stupid enough to put Littlefoot in a bad mood again.  
>"No one? Good." He smacked his tail on the ground, which made a loud <em>crack<em>. "You may all leave now."  
>5 minutes later<br>"So, how exactly are you planning on going to Trottown?" Luna asked as they exited the palace, "You don't even know where it is." "But YOU do", Littlefoot said, "Of course, I could also go around looking for the only town that has a ruined bridge. Now, stand back." Luna took a couple steps back, and gasped when large, dark wings grew and unfurled from Littlefoot's back. They were as black as his armor, and he looked like some sort of fallen angel come to collect the souls of the damned.  
>Somehow, they made him look more...attractive.<br>_Dammit Luna, why do you keep thinking these things?_ she thought to herself as she unfurled her own wings. Out loud, she said, "Lets be off then", and they took to the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Littlefoot sighed as Luna and he flew to "Trottown". "You may ask me about my life", he said, "At least its just you and me to hear it right now." Luna's head hweeled towards him, shock registering on his face. "Telepathy", Littlefoot said, tapping his head, "I can see into your mind. And its kind of a necessary habit." [i]Once you master this, it is impossible to stop doing it[/i], T'nar had told him. And it was all too true. Littlefoot really didn't [i]want[/i] to be spying on Luna's mind, but he couldn't help himself. The war had taught him the risk of trust.

[i]Damn you Hegan. Whatever torment you are suffering, it is not enough.[/i]

The mere thought of the Fast Runner threatened to make Littlefoot explode with rage, but he stamped down on it. Another thing the war had taught him was control.

Luna was silent for a moment, then he sensed a question forming.

"Why do you get so tense when I try to find out more about you?" she asked. Littlefoot frowned; THIS wasn't the question he had expected.

Nor was it one he wanted to answer. But...

"Luna", he said, "It's a bit deeper than me getting tense. I have memories- terrible memories- of things I've done and witnessed. I don't want to share them because when I think about them, I begin to lose control of my emotions, primarily my anger. I have lost control only a few times in my life, and each time I bring suffering to those around me. In the past three years, every time I have lost control, people have died." Littlefoot sucked in a deep breath, making sure that the chains on his memories were nice and tight. "And what makes it worse is that I remember those times. I remember the reason I lost control, and I remember what I did. That makes it harder to keep control. So I have learned that to stay in control, I must push those memories as far back into my mind as possible, and chain them there, forever. Do you remember when you asked if I had a lover? You almost broke a chain. It was innocent, but you almost unleashed a monster. And I'm not one to boast, but when I'm calm I can do some pretty destructive things. When I give in to my anger... lets just say that its not pretty." He paused, and looked Luna directly in the eyes. "Believe me, I would enjoy discussing my life with someone else- it's pretty interesting- but I can't take the risk of losing control. I don't want to hurt anyone because of a bad memory."

They flew in silence for a long time, then: "You're not the only one who's done things they're not proud of" Luna said. In his mind, Littlefoot sighed.

"Look, maybe one day we can talk more about it. My past isn't COMPLETELY off-limits. But...not now."

This answer seemed to satisfy her, and she flew with a bit more...what was the word? Spunk? Oh well.

He glanced back at her, and grunted to himself. Earlier, he had caught an interesting bit of information from Luna's mind.

[i]Handsome, eh?[/i], he thought to himself, amused, [i]I'll have to keep that in mind. Maybe this will be my second chance.[/i]

Luna heard Littlefoot whistle as they came over Trottown, a place backed up against a mountain and cut off from the rest of a world by a river. The stone bridge that was the lifeline for the area was in ruins. Most of it had no doubt been swept away by the river, but the rest looked beyond repair.

"So, how are you planning on fixing that?" she asked.

"You'll see" was the reply.

A crowd was forming as the pair landed in the town square. Some of the local ponies shied away from Littlefoot, but the majority simply watched him, curious to see what he would do. By the looks of it, the message had already arrived.

"Which one of you is cousin to Ser Whitetail?" Littlefoot asked, clearly trying to sound as non-threatening as possible. A moment passed, and then a maple-colored mare stepped out from the crowd. "I am" she said, doing her best to keep eye contact with Littlefoot, "I am Mayor Irishooves. And you can be none other than the fascinating alien creature who knocked down Ser James a few pegs. I must say, I am impressed. Personally, I never cared for him...though some of your threats may have been a bit excessive."

"They were not threats", Littlefoot said, "They were promises. And I meant each and every one of them. I know it, and he had better remember it, lest he is eager for death."

Silence fell over the town square, and Luna nudged her friend with a wing.  
>"Please try not to give them nightmares", she whispered, "They are gentle folk, and scare easily. Which I believe isn't what you wanted to do when you decided to come here."<br>"Hush, I have this under control", Littlefoot whispered back. He raised his voice, and said, "Ponies of Trottown, I have said that I would repair your bridge, and I shall now begin!"  
>_<p>

Littlefoot sucked in a breath, and held out his hands, in the direction of the nearest mountain. He brought an image of it up in his mind, and used his magic to poke around, looking for the perfect place to cut from. _Perfect, _he thought, homing in on a spot near the summit.  
>He closed his eyes, and imagined a massive sword slicing off the chosen location.<p>

A loud _crack _resounded through the town, and the ponies cried out as part of their mountain began to fall. Littlefoot let it fall for a bit, then slowed the chunk of rock, and began to move it to where the bridge once stood. He chuckled to himself as the townspeople cried out over having a massive chunk of mountain hanging over their heads. _They've either never seen magic here, or their magic is much weaker in this world, _he thought. It took five minutes for his rock to reach the bridge area, and once it was firmly hovering there he went to work. Invisible tools cut into to rock, breaking it into smaller and smaller pieces, and then chipping them to perfection. To him, it was slow work, but Luna and the other ponies watched in awe as dust and chipped bits of rock went flying off at fast speeds, creating a cloud around the Longneck. After what seemed like an hour to his heightened senses, Littlefoot looked over his work, and grunted in approval.  
>The next step was laying down the stones. This was the easiest part, to him. It took only twelve minute to lay down the stones, brick by brick, until they formed a neat arched bridge. Underneath the arch Littlefoot created two supporting pillars by laying down some bricks and using his magic to solidify them into two large columns. Another five minutes, and the bridge was all laid out, glued together, and completed.<br>"Done", Littlefoot said, turning to face the crowd. All of them stared in awe. "What? It's not THAT impressive. That's actually one of the easiest things I've done all month!" Mayor Irishooves shook herself out of her awe, and opened her mouth, but Littlefoot cut her off with a gesture. "No, I will not take a reward. I am glad that I had the opportunity to help."  
>He then turned to Luna, "Stay here, I'm going to check their infrastructure, and then I'll go look for your sister. And YOU will go back to sleep." She stared at him, and he laughed. "I don't need magic to see the bags under your eyes. Now be off."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

7

Unfortunately for Littlefoot, Trottown took a while longer than expected, at least an extra forty minutes.

The cause: a form of magic that the locals called "electricity".

From what he could gather, electricity was a form of manipulation of low-power lightening for peacetime uses. It was directed through little metal strings called "wires", which ran throughout the homes of the ponies, who used it for things such as cooking, artificial lighting, or leisure. His head was still swimming from it all. "Light bulbs", "ovens", "television", so many things that he hadn't thought could exist!  
>Luckily, Littlefoot was, by nature, quick to learn, and had mastered the basic grasp of this bit of technology after twenty minutes. It would have been fifteen, but he had gotten the blue wire and the red wire mixed up, which had caused the mayor's "microwave" to explode.<p>

He was still failing to understand how that had happened.

After that, everything had gone smoothly, and Littlefoot was now walking through what had to be the biggest forest he had ever seen on his way to Princess Celestia's location. Littlefoot knew he was going the right way because her scent was getting stronger. Lilacs, stone, and-

_BAM_

Littlefoot suddenly found himself on his back in a mess of feathers and fur. _What the hell was that?, _he thought to himself as he stood back up. The owner of the mess did likewise, and Littlefoot's eyes widened as he looked at one of the oddest things he had seen.

As did the other.

The verbal lashing Gilda had been preparing quickly died in her throat as she got a proper look at the…_thing _she had run into. It looked well over eight feet tall, and was covered in evil-looking black armor on everything except for its head. Gilda recoiled as she took it in: a long-necked reptilian face with a mouth full of sharp teeth, spines on the back of its head that, at the moment, were slowly waving back and forth.  
>And its eyes…they looked as if they were made completely of red hell-fire. How could it even see?<br>Its maw opened, and a deep but surprisingly gentle male voice said, "Um…hi?"  
>"…Hey…"<br>"…Uh, if you don't mind my asking, what _are_ you?"  
>Gilda's beak dropped open just slightly before she regained control. That one question had just answered a couple of her own questions, which gave her good reason to believe that this…creature wasn't from Equestria, and maybe not even from the same planet.<br>"Well, I'm a gryphon", Gilda replied, "We're a mix between an eagle and a lion."  
>It stared at her.<p>

That pretty much confirmed it. She was dealing with an alien.  
>Joy.<br>"It's…a little hard to explain", Gilda said.  
>The creature grunted, then smiled, revealing an uncomfortable number of teeth.<br>"Well, I've got plenty in time. In fact, I would like it if you accompanied me to my destination. I'm a little bored, but you're pretty interesting, and I feel that talking to you would help pass the time."  
>Gilda thought it over-it didn't take very long- and spread her wings. The creature drew back just a tiny bit, apparently surprised, but then smiled again, and Gilda watched two shadow-black wings form on its back.<br>"I hope you can keep up", it taunted, then took off. Gilda stared up at it, and decided to take the bait. She hadn't raced anyone in a _looooong _time, and the alien seemed like a good racer.  
>With that in mind, she took off after the alien.<p>

(Bout time I finished this!  
>By the way, I just thought, if I ever finished this, and I could put a song in for the credits, I bet I could totally get away with using Katy Perry's "E.T" song. The original, not the one with Lil' Wayne, or whoever the dude was.)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

8

The alien, who called himself Littlefoot, turned out to be more than competent at flying. In fact, Gilda was beginning to suspect that he was deliberately slowing himself for her.  
>"So, any idea where you're going?", Gilda asked him.<br>"Not really", Littlefoot responded, "I'm just tracking Princess Celestia's scent so that I can see if there's anything else in her royal duties that she doesn't want to do."  
>"….You can track the Princess by scent?", Gilda asked, unable to really believe what she had heard.<br>"Yep. So, since you're local, do you know what's in this direction?"  
>"Um…", Gilda started, scratching her head as she thought; there actually wasn't much in their westerly flight path… except…<br>Gilda stopped in her tracks, allowing Littlefoot to fly past her. He continued for a few seconds before realizing she had stopped.  
>"Something wrong, Gilda?", he inquired.<br>She hovered for several minutes, fear and anger both rising in her as she realized where they were going. _Crud…I can't go back there… _Then she glanced over at Littlefoot, who was staring at her intently, awaiting a verbal response. _No way. I WON'T let him see me scared. I have a rep to keep up.  
><em>"No, nothing's wrong", she said, "I was just thinking. There's a little town called Ponyville a few miles ahead. If I've got my rumors straight, she visits that place a bit more frequently than the other cities and towns."  
>"Oh. Well then, let's go. Don't wanna keep her waiting."<br>"Yeah, heh heh" she responded. After a few seconds of hovering, Gilda realized that Littlefoot was waiting for her to go first.  
>"Ok then, see if you can keep up!" she challenged, then sped off, with Littlefoot closely behind.<p>

"He did WHAT?" Celestia exclaimed as the Royal Guard pony delivered the news of what had happened at court. She, Twilight, and Twilight's friends were gathered in the library, in an attempt to conceal the Princess from the rest of the town.  
>"It's true, Princess", the Guard replied, "Saw it all with my own eyes. He gave Ser James a damned good licking. My old grandpa's pretty strict, but he doesn't come anywhere close to what the alien said."<br>_Maybe it would have been better if he had just killed Ser James_, Celestia thought. Royals were not the sort to forget, or forgive. The Princess suspected Littlefoot knew that as well. He had much more restraint than she had believed earlier, and a much sharper mind as well.  
>"What happened after that?", she asked the Guard.<br>"Well, after that, Ser Whitetail asked for funds to rebuild the bridge at Trottown, as well as an inspection of the infrastructure. The alien said he couldn't give him money, but then he said that he would rebuild the bridge and check the town for free!"  
>Celestia felt her jaw drop, and saw that jaws of the other girls had done the same thing.<br>Applejack was the first to regain her composure. "Ah'm not feelin' very confident in this guy's sanity", she stated.  
>"Naw, I think he's perfectly sane", the Guard said, "He meant it too. Last I heard, about a few minutes ago, he showed up at Trottown, fixed their bridge, checked the buildings, then left without accepting a reward."<br>"Does anyone know where he is now?", Celestia asked. The thought of Littlefoot wandering around Equestria unchecked sent shivers down her spine.

_CRASH_

Everyone in the room looked up to see a young female gryphon embedded in the roof of the library. Celestia didn't know who it was, but it appeared that the girls did.  
>"Gilda!", Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"<br>"Ow….." Gilda moaned, "Man, that guy hits pretty hard."  
><em>What guy, <em>Celestia almost asked, but her question was answered when a familiar black-armored figure burst through the wall, prompting Twilight to exclaim, "There's a perfectly working door, you know!"  
>Littlefoot looked over his surroundings, and said, "Uh…..sorry?"<br>Twilight facehoofed.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Littlefoot was more than nervous as he looked around the library which, he noticed, seemed to have been built into a tree…or maybe the tree had grown through it?  
>Then he remembered that he was in a room with other…people.<br>The first pony he noticed was a hideously pink pony who seemed to have trouble being still, as she was quivering with the need to do…something. She was looking at him like she wanted to run over and hug him, something he prayed wouldn't happen. That would be…uncomfortable.  
>The second pony to be noticed had a blue body, but her mane and tail were the color of very bright rainbows. He noticed that she appeared to have a pair of wings tucked into her sides, which marked her as the type of pony called a "Pegasus". She was glaring at him. Not good.<br>Next was a stunningly pretty white unicorn with a purple mane. Unlike the other smaller ponies, she appeared as if she always tried to look her absolute best, no matter what. Littlefoot noticed that she was looking more at his armor than at his face, which set off little warning bells in his mind.  
>Pony number four was a lavender unicorn with a deep purple mane. The look she was giving him was of irritation, which lead him down a path of thinking that eventually concluded to, <em>This is her home, and I busted down her wall. Smooth.<br>_The fifth pony appeared to be the simplest looking of them all, with an orangy-brown coat and a light yellow mane. Mounted on her head was what appeared to be some sort of helmet, but it looked very flimsy. The look she was giving wasn't exactly hostility, but it wasn't warm either. It was like she was judging him.  
>Littlefoot almost missed the last one, a Pegasus pony with a yellow coat and a light pink mane. She was currently cowering behind the orange one, her one visible eye staring at him in utter terror. He couldn't really blame her; he DID set for an intimidating figure.<br>Also present in the room were Princess Celestia, Gilda, who was stuck in the roof, and a strangely familiar Royal Guard Pony, who Littlefoot took to be a messenger.  
>"Um…hi everyone", he said, "I seem to have accidentally knocked that gryphon up there into this Library. I just came by to remove her from your roof…and possibly take her to your medical facility."<br>"You mean the hospital?", the blue-and-rainbow pony asked.  
>"Yeah, that thing."<br>"Not so fast, mister", Orange-and-yellow said, "It's considered rude fer somepony to barge in and leave without introducin' themselves."  
>She had him there. "Ok then. My name is Littlefoot. And you all are?"<br>The lavender one stood up first. _She must be the leader of the group_, Littlefoot thought.  
>"My name is Twilight Sparkle", she said, "Librarian for Ponyville and Princess Celestia's student."<br>"Pleasure to meet you", Littlefoot responded.  
>The orange pony was next. "Howdy, mah name's Applejack. Mah family an' I farm apples in Ponyville." She held out her hoof, and Littlefoot grabbed it gently. They shook, and Littlefoot turned his head to the blue pony.<br>"Well, I'm Rainbow Dash! Coolest pony in Equestria, and the fastest flier too!", she said grinning. Littlefoot matched her, grin for grin, and said, "I'll take you up on that claim."  
>His grin widened as her jaw dropped a bit, them jerked back as his vision was suddenly nothing but pink.<br>"!", the pink pony began, almost yelling in his sensitive ears and somehow hovering off the ground in able to get to eye level. With much restraint, Littlefoot reached out, grabbed the small ponie's mouth in his massive right hand, and held her mouth shut.  
>"That's better", he said, releasing his grip, "Now, try again."<br>"Hi, my name's Pinkie Pie-", she stopped as he shut her mouth again.  
>"That's all I needed to know."<br>He released her again, and turned to the white-and-purple pony, who stood up and held out a hoof.  
>"Hello, my name is Rarity", she said, "Fashion Extraordinaire and dressmaker."<br>He shook her hoof, then turned, but caught a small "blegh" from Rarity.  
>"Is something wrong?", he asked.<br>The female sat up straighter, but composed herself quickly. "Well, I don't mean to offend, but…you look absolutely _horrid_ in that outfit. I would have thought an ambassador from another world would have a better fashion sense."  
>Littlefoot looked down at himself. "I don't know what fashion is, but I'll have you know that this isn't an outfit, this is battle-proven armor. I haven't taken off for the last three years because it has served me very well."<br>Rarity stared at him, as if he'd just announced that he ate children. Her left eye twitched slightly. "You haven't taken that…_thing_ off for three years?"  
>"I haven't felt the need too. Call me paranoid, but I'd rather be wearing my armor when things happen, which seems to be quite often."<br>Littlefoot had no idea what he was getting himself into. Oblivious to the danger, he looked around for the yellow-and-pink pony, this time cowering behind Rainbow Dash.  
>"And what's your name?" he asked as gently as he possibly could. The small pony squeaked when she realized he was addressing her, and quietly mumbled, "F-Fluttershy..."<br>"Nice to meet you Fluttershy", he said encouragingly (at least he hoped so).  
>Fluttershy's friends looked at him in amazement.<br>"You could hear that?" Rainbow asked.  
>Littlefoot pointed to the left side of his head. "Sensitive ears, and well trained too."<br>He turned back to Fluttershy, who was inching out from behind her meatshield.  
>"It's okay", he said, "I'm friendly…enough."<br>He held out a hand, and she cautiously put a hoof in it. They shook once, and he let go. The small pony began to inch out more.  
>"See? There's nothing to be scared of", Littlefoot assured her.<br>"Hello Littlefoot", Princess Celestia said.  
>"Hello, Celestia", he replied.<br>"Most ponies usually address me as _Princess_ Celestia."  
>"Well, last time I checked, I wasn't a pony."<br>Celestia felt a bit of heat in his tone, and decided to change the subject. "This Pegasus here just brought word to me of how you handled the court."  
>Littlefoot grinned and nodded. "What did I tell you? I know how to handle bluebloods."<br>"You threatened eleven of them with painful deaths if they did not heed your…_advice_."  
>Littlefoot grinned wider, revealing his sharp teeth. "Those weren't threats. They were promises."<br>They stared at each other for a moment, their wills silently clashing, until Twilight interrupted them.  
>"So, uh, I heard you re-built the bridge in Trottown?", she asked cautiously.<br>Littlefoot's mood changed startlingly fast. "Why, yes I did. I believe that bridge will stand for the next five hundred years, if nature is kind to it. And it looked like a nice area."  
>Twilight nodded. "So, uh, how did you do it?"<br>Littlefoot laughed. "Magic, of course! I would have done it with my hands, but I wanted to get back to Celestia, so I took the shorter route."  
>Celestia, Rarity, and Twilight stared at him.<br>Littlefoot stared back. "…What?"  
>"…Nothing", Celestia said, "It's nothing."<br>Silence. Then…  
>"Well, now that we all know each other, let's have some cupcakes!", Pinkie Pie yelled, startling everyone. Littlefoot looked back at her and noticed a tray of strange food that she had not had a few minutes ago.<br>"Uh, what's a cupcake?" he asked.  
>Pinkie Pie's mouth dropped. "You've never had a cupcake before? This is an emergency!" And the pink pony produced a smaller tray with a single "cupcake" on it from thin air.<br>"Here, take this!", she said, holding it out to him…which was strange, because she had no fingers…or anything to grasp with.  
>Littlefoot cautiously took the cupcake from Pinkie Pie, and held it close to his face. A couple sniffs began to make his mouth water, and a quick mental probe revealed no poison, so Littlefoot opened is jaws and dropped the cupcake in.<br>"Mmmf", he said, then after he swallowed, "These are really-URRK!"  
>He clutched at his heart and fell to the floor face-first.<br>Silence.  
>"…Did you just kill him?" Gilda asked, now fully conscious, "And can someone get me down from here?"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

10

Despite what Littlefoot had told her, Luna had decided to keep following her new reptilian…well, she wanted to say _friend_, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. She was incredibly tired, but that was ok. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep for the day anyways.  
>Right now, Luna was watching the treehouse library from a high cloud. She was still somewhat shy around other ponies, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to confront the ponies who had freed her from Nightmare Moon's influence.<br>She had felt her sister's power go up, then she had felt Littlefoot's power rise too, and it had gone up much higher than Celly's, and faster too. Luna had prepared to burst in, but the threat had gone as quickly as it had come. Then, after a few minutes, she heard something massive crash into the ground.  
><em>That can't be good,<em> Luna thought as she flew down and came in through the window.  
>In the roof, there was a young gryphon female stuck in the roof. Around Luna sat her sister and the Elements of Harmony, all looking shocked. And on the floor face-down was Littlefoot, apparently unconscious.<br>"…How…what…huh?", she stammered.  
>"That annoying pink pony gave him a cupcake, and he fell over after eating it", the gryphon said, "Oh, and I'm Gilda."<br>Luna stared at Littlefoot's prone body. "What in Equestria was IN the cupcake?"  
>"Nothing!", the Element of Laughter, Pinkie Pie, said, beginning to bounce up and down, "Just dough, sprinkles, and lots of sugar!"<br>Several moments of silence passed, then Twilight sat up straight. "Oh, now I know what happened! He had a heart attack!"  
>"A…heart attack? From a cupcake?", Rainbow Dash said, confused.<br>"It makes sense. You saw how he acted when he took the cupcake, right? He said he'd never had one before too. And he's also from another world, which might not have sugary sweets. So, since he took in so much sugar for the first time in his life, he got a heart attack, which made his body panic and render him unconscious!"  
>"Oh", the other residents of the room said.<br>"So…is he going to be ok?", Gilda asked.  
>"From what I got from what he told me, not only is he from another world, he is also a deity there", Celestia said, "So I have no doubt that he won't suffer anything serious…though he may develop a fear of cupcakes now."<br>"What? That's silly Princess!", Pinkie exclaimed.  
>"Which actually brings up something else", Luna said, "You may want to stay away from Littlefoot for a bit. As far as he'll be concerned when he wakes up, you just tried to poison him."<br>"But-"  
>"Sorry Pinkie, but I have to agree", Twilight said, "He'll probably need time to be convinced that you weren't trying to kill him."<br>Pinkie opened her mouth again, but Luna cut her off. "She's right, Mrs. Pie", she said, "I had the opportunity to get to know him a bit earlier. He's friendly, but he doesn't forgive easily. Or forget."  
>Pinkie slumped down, downcast. Then she shot up again. "Oo, oo, I know! I'll make it like a game of hide and seek!"<br>And before anyone could correct her, she vanished in a burst of speed.  
>"…Well then", Rarity said, "Since he's going to be out for a while, the least we could do is give him a bath."<br>"WHAT?" her friends cried out. Luna and Celestia stared at her, eyes wide.  
>"Why not? It didn't seem like he'd be willing to do it while he was wake, and it will be good for him to have his armor off. He hasn't taken it off for three years; imagine what the poor thing's skin must look like! All pale, and sweaty, and-"<br>"Okay, okay, we get it!", Applejack exclaimed, then she looked at the others, "I reckon she's right, a bit of time outta that armor would do him some good."  
>"Wait", Twilight said, "If we're going to go ahead of this, doesn't that mean we'll actually have to…wash him?"<br>"Oh heavens no!", Rarity replied, "He looks more than big enough to simply put into a tub face-up. We can just let him soak for a while, then when he wakes up, he should be able to figure out the rest!"  
>"Oh, okay then", Twilight said, "All in favor?"<br>Rarity's hoof went up, followed by Applejack, then, after a glare from Rarity, Rainbow's, and finally Fluttershy's.  
>"Well, since you girls seem to have everything under control, I shall take my leave", Celestia said, standing up. She turned to Luna, "Will you be coming back to Canterlot with me Luna?"<br>Luna looked at her sister, then at the prone figure of Littlefoot.  
>"I'll stay, sister", she said, "Something tells me they might need some help with him." Plus, she was starting to like being around him, for some reason.<br>"All right then", Celestia said, and spread her wings. "Oh wait, one more thing."  
>A golden glow covered Gilda, and she was gently lowered out of the roof and to the floor.<br>"Thank you Princess", the gryphon said, stamping all four of her feet to get some blood flowing again, "I thought I was going to become part of the roof."  
>"You're welcome", Celestia said with a small chuckle, and she flew off. The Royal Guard followed her out.<br>Rainbow Dash looked down at their charge. "So…how're we gonna get him out of all that?"  
>_<p>

It took a solid half hour before the last piece of Littlefoot's armor finally came off. It had proven surprisingly resistant for magic, and even Luna was sweating a bit from the exertion. Gilda and the ponies without magic had taken to pulling him out when the armor above his waistline was off, which had also proven surprisingly difficult. He was much heavier than he looked.  
>As they rested, they all finally got a good look at their new…acquaintance. He was covered in brown scales, and had a slightly muscular build. It looked as if he had been four-legged at some point, since his legs and feet had a natural thickness to them, suggesting that his kind needed much leg strength to support heavy weight. His lower body was also rounded in an odd way, suggesting that it had hung down for a time.<br>His tail appeared as if it had been thicker once too, but it was thinner now, and about two feet in length. At the tip of it was a long barb, slightly curved, like a scorpion's.  
>Littlefoot's upper body was much more interesting. It was very clear that he had been mutated in some way. On his hands were large, sharp talons, which did not seem to be naturally occurring…and, for that matter, neither did his fingers and thumbs. As well, a quick check revealed that his eyes were, in fact, smoldering orbs, obviously some form of magic. Along his upper neck and the back of his head were thin spines, which moved very easily. His teeth were all incredibly sharp, but they were spaced an odd distance apart, as if they had been wider at some point.<br>Something that really stood out to them was the number of scars that ran across his body. There were big scars, little scars, burn scars, stab scars, something that looked like tooth marks, and a strangely large bruise in his middle. One scar ran across his entire front, and looked as if the original wound had been very deep.  
>It was a good thing they had convinced Pinkie Pie to leave. This was a tough creature.<br>Despite all this, he actually looked very nice. The lines of his face suggested a face that smiled and laughed often, as did lines around the eyes. And he looked _young. _They didn't know why, but it appeared as if this had happened before he was even an adult.  
>All of these physical appearances made them even more curious about Littlefoot, especially Twilight and Luna. What in Equestria had been happening to him?<br>Well, it was time.  
>_<p>

It took five minutes to make a big tub of warm, soapy water, and another fifteen to levitate/carry Littlefoot up the stairs. Even his body appeared resistant to magic, which meant that Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Gilda held him by the upper body and carefully pulled, while Applejack remained behind and pushed him when it looked like she was needed.  
>Eventually, they were able to slowly lower him face-up into the tub, and finally relaxed a bit. Surprisingly, the tub was large enough to hold Littlefoot, or enough so that he could face up at a 75 degree angle.<br>Once that was taken care of, the ponies (and Gilda) moved to the bottom floor again, and sat in silence.  
>"..So, Gilda", Rainbow Dash began, "How did you end up in the roof anyway?"<br>Gilda scratched her head. "Well, Littlefoot and I were kinda racing over here, and…you know how gryphons tend to bump each other in their races? I tried that with him, and at first he got the idea down quick…then, for some reason, he flew above me, and came down at a forty-five degree angle and elbowed me in the back of the head."  
>"He ELBOWED you?" Rainbow exclaimed.<br>"Well, it's not entirely his fault. I could have told him what I was doing, but I guess he thought we were going to have an aerial fight or something."  
>Rainbow opened her mouth, but then a groan from above stopped her.<p>

…  
>"Ok, what in blazes is going on here?"<br>"Uh-oh", the group said collectively.


	11. Chapter 11

ANNOUNCEMENT!

This is your author speaking. It occurred to me recently that some of you reading may not be familiar with Land Before Time, of which the character Littlefoot is from. Others may recognize it, but may be confused as to why that nice little brontosaurus/whateverthehell is suddenly an 8-foot tall armor-clad sword-wielding monster who guards his past with utmost diligence, promises death to those who displease him, has suddenly acquired more violent tendencies, and overall appears to be slightly unstable in his mind.

Bet you're dying to know, ain't ya?

WELL TOO BAD!

...

Joking.

This story is a sequel, so the events will be gone over only briefly. The story before this is called "The Heir of T'nar", which is the story of how Littlefoot became a slightly-unstable deity. Haven't worked on it for a bit...and frankly, not really wanting to go back to it (this one is soooo good!), but it has to be done if this is to make any sense.

That is all. Now back to your regularly scheduled misery and gloom!

:D


	12. Chapter 11 real one

11

Littlefoot groaned as his senses came back to him. He suddenly realized that he was in a nice-smelling area, and his body below his neckline was wet.  
><em>If they pulled the hand-in-water trick on me, they are dead!<br>_He opened his eyes, and saw that he was what the ponies called a "bathtub", filled with warm, soapy water. He also saw that he was completely naked.  
>"What in blazes is going on here?" he shouted.<br>Silence, then he heard several voices say "uh oh", at the same time.  
>Well, while they took their time, Littlefoot wouldn't sit and wait. He slowly eased himself out of the bathtub, making sure not to bump his head on the ceiling or spill an excessive amount of water. Once this was accomplished, he glanced around the room he was in, saw that his equipment was not to be found, and was in the process of moving on until he saw a small mirror.<br>_Hmmm…well, I can't possibly have gotten any uglier in the last three years,_ he thought, and bent down as low as he could to get a better look at himself. He grinned at his reflection, and twisted and turned to fully glimpse his body.  
><em>Well well, not too bad Littlefoot<em>, he thought, _I guess Luna called it right when she thought I looked handsome.  
><em>He jolted up with that thought, and quickly shook his head.  
><em>Whoa there. One step at a time. Have to make absolutely sure.<br>And I have to banish __her__ from my mind.  
><em>With his mind properly sobered, Littlefoot left the small room and eventually made his way to the ground floor, where Luna (somehow not very surprising), Gilda, and most of the smaller ponies were currently sitting. Celestia, the Royal Guard, and Pinkie Pie had left. The ponies (and gryphon)were staring at him, mouths slightly open, eyes slightly shot with fear.  
>Although afraid, however, the girls wasted no time taking in every detail they could now that he was awake. His posture, the rippling muscles underneath his scaled, the way he moved, all was studied.<br>All suggested extreme irritation.  
>"Since most of you are here, I'd like some questions answered. To start, why did you feed me poisoned food? Why did you strip me naked and leave me in a bath tub? And where has the pink one gone off to?" His tail lashed back and forth, and the frills on his head were waggling in anger.<br>Applejack stood up and spoke, "Now just calm down there partn-urk!"  
>The cowpony suddenly found herself lifted in the air, unable to breathe. She writhed in pain, flailing against whatever invisible force was holding her.<br>"I just got poisoned, and you expect me to be calm?", Littlefoot asked, his tone practically dripping ice. He was just standing there, arms crossed and a murderous look on his face.  
>"Hey, let her go!" Rainbow Dash yelled, throwing herself at Littlefoot faster as fast and hard as she could.<br>Unfortunately for her, her angry target was faster.  
>To everyone present, including Luna, Littlefoot didn't move an inch, but suddenly Rainbow Dash was in a large crater in the ground, a massive fist mark on her head.<br>"Answer. My. Question", Littlefoot said, slowly losing his temper.  
>The next response, to the surprise of all, came from Fluttershy, who stood up, her body quivering with fury.<br>"ENOUGH!", the Pegasus exclaimed. She locked eyes with the large reptile, and her eyes became massive.  
>The Stare was being used.<br>"Listen, mister! Just because you're angry about something DOES NOT give you the right to hurt my friends! Put Applejack down NOW and apologize to her and Rainbow Dash!"  
>Littlefoot stared at her, confusion written across his face. Without a word, Applejack fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Still Fluttershy Stared at him, demanding the apology.<br>Instead, Littlefoot lifted his right arm and lightening shot forth from his hand, hitting Fluttershy directly in the chest.  
>The yellow Pegasus flew back and hit the wall hard, then sliding to the ground. Luna quickly checked over her with her magic, and breathed in relief; Fluttershy was still alive. She wheeled around to Littlefoot and shouted, "Littlefoot, stop this! No one did anything to hurt you!"<br>Littlefoot lowered his arm, and fixed her with his gaze. "…Go on…"  
>Luna turned to Twilight, who stood up nervously and cleared her throat.<br>"W-well, for the food thing, Pinkie Pie didn't poison it. I-in fact, what happened is…sorta…your fault. You had a heart attack after you ate the cupcake."  
>"A "heart" attack?", he asked.<br>"Yes. Basically, when you ate the cupcake, you put in a lot of sugar in your body at once, which was part of the problem, and caused the initial attack. As well, since I'm guessing you've never encountered sugar before, or had a heart attack, so when it actually happened, your body panicked and shut down to avoid damage."  
>Littlefoot stared at her. "It's…probably not a very clear explanation, but that's the best summary I have."<br>He stared at her for a moment longer, then nodded. "Well, now I know why I passed out, and that makes the question of the location of pink one void…now why the hell was I naked in a bath tub?"  
>Twilight looked to Rarity, who stepped forward and cleared her throat. "That would be my fault, sir. You mentioned that you haven't taken your armor off for three whole years, and that absolutely shocked me! So when you..er…passed out, I decided to do you a favor, so we took off your armor and put you in a bath tub." Her ears drooped forward slightly. "Please don't be mad at my friends. It was my idea, and I just wanted to help you a little."<br>Rarity was about to go on, but Littlefoot held up a hand. "Well…I suppose I needed a bath at some time, so I believe thanks are for order for doing the work for me."  
>His eyes glowed brighter, and his voice grew cold. "Never. Do it. Again."<br>Rarity quickly backed down, and silence filled the room (apparently a now-common occurrence).  
>Fluttershy groaned, and Littlefoot smacked himself in the head. "Ah, I almost forgot!"<br>As he zipped over to Fluttershy, the girls all shared a glance. _How in Equestria do you forget something you did only a few minutes ago?_, Luna thought, _especially when that something was hitting somepony with a lightning bolt!  
><em>Littlefoot knelt over Fluttershy and muttered a quick incantation. The little Pegasus came to with a gasp, and jumped right into Littlefoot's arms. She squeaked in fear, and became stiff.  
>"Hey, hey, everything's ok Fluttershy", Littlefoot said, cradling her close to his body, "everything's better now. I promise, I won't hurt you…again. You just startled me."<br>As Littlefoot spoke comfortingly to Fluttershy, Luna suddenly felt an urge to dislike the unfortunate pony. Luna quashed it down immediately; Fluttershy had done nothing to earn the Moon Princess's disfavor…and how could you dislike someone so adorable?  
>Eventually, Fluttershy relaxed, and Littlefoot set her down. Fluttershy sat down, slightly bewildered, but grateful, and thanked Littlefoot for apologizing.<br>Littlefoot turned and found Applejack rubbing her throat where he had mentally gripped her. "Yeah, um….next time…just answer the question next time."  
>Applejack's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Tha's the best you got?"<br>"If you can think of a better apology for trying to strangle someone to death with magic because they weren't directly answering your question, let me know", Littlefoot replied, beginning to feel irritation again.  
>Luna's jaw almost dropped. "Wait, you were <em>trying<em> to kill her?"  
>"It got results, didn't it?"<br>"Owwwww…..", Rainbow groaned as she struggled to stand, "What happened? Did we win?"  
>Gilda was by her side in an instant. "If you mean "did we get him to calm down", then yeah, we won. Other than that…no you got your flanked handed to you pretty quickly."<br>"Don't remind me", Dash growled, glaring at the Longneck. Littlefoot quickly marked her down as a possible "problem" in his mental list.  
>"…So…", he began, "Now that most of us aren't ready to kill, what do we do now?"<br>The answer, unfortunately, came from one of the most dreaded forces in Equestria.  
>"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER ALIEN HUNTERS YAY!", three small fillys yelled, bursting through the door. In time it took Littlefoot's mind to piece together what was happening, he found himself covered in rope that was being stretched out.<br>"YAY, WE GOT HIM!", Applebloom cheered.  
>Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle quickly looked back at their flanks, and groaned as they saw that their cutie marks had failed to make an appearance.<br>"Um…girls…", Twilight started. The fillies looked behind them, and saw their "foe" phasing his arms through the ropes and grabbing them.  
>The electrical output was enough to power half of Canterlot for three hours.<br>_

"So, what did you tell the medics?", Littlefoot asked when Applejack and Rainbow Dash arrived back from the "hospital".  
>"We told them that the girls stuck a wire in a socket", Rainbow Dash replied crossly.<br>"…Ah."  
>Littlefoot turned his gaze on their newest arrival, a small purplegreen scaled male creature that the ponies called a "dragon". After convincing the little creature that he wasn't planning an "alien invasion", Littlefoot learned that the dragon's name was Spike.  
>It was extremely difficult to be so close to this Spike and not throttle him. Littlefoot did not need to see that ghost again.<br>Luna yawned, and Littlefoot glanced at her. Her adrenaline was finally wearing off, and she looked exhausted. Oddly, Littlefoot was being a bit tired himself. This world was proving more taxing than he had thought it would be.  
>"It appears that Luna is feeling tired. Surprisingly, I am also. Do any of you have spare beds?", he asked.<br>The girls shared a glance, then Twilight stepped forward.  
>"Um…I have a guest bed upstairs. I think it's big enough to hold both of you", she said.<br>"That shall do", he replied. Luna shot a half-hearted glare at him, which he responded to with a grin.  
>"Come on Luna, you're not fooling anyone. Don't make me drag you up."<br>Luna stood up shakily, and Littlefoot strode over and unceremoniously (but gently) threw her over his back.  
>"Hey!", she exclaimed, "I can walk just fine!"<br>"Yep, and I can cook food fit for royalty." Littlefoot turned to the girls and Spike, "Well, good night everyone…or whatever would suit this time of day."  
>It was a quick walk up the stairs and into Twilight's room, where there was a large guest bed waiting for them. Littlefoot carefully placed Luna down, who wasted no time getting into the bed. Littlefoot took the opposite side of her and lay down too.<br>_Something feels very wrong about this,_ he thought, _Screw it, I'm tired, and I know for a fact that I won't try anything.  
><em>With that in mind, Littlefoot closed his eyes…  
>And the memories came.<p>

(Sorry for the long wait guys, school's been screwing me over, as well as parents)  
>(Yes, Littlefoot is still naked. Don't worry, nothing's showing)<br>(Yes, due to Season 2 being out now (YAY!) Discord will be in the fanfic…sucks to be him :} )


	13. Chapter 12

12

Littlefoot slowly cracked his eyes open, his eyelids almost immediately protesting the movement. He scanned the side of the room he was facing, which hadn't changed during the approximately seven hours he had slept, aside from the fact that it was now dark. No burns, no holes, no broken objects, everything was in fine condition. He sighed in relief.  
><em>It was harder to fight them off than it usually is,<em> he mused to himself, _That shouldn't be happening._  
>Very early on in his godhood, Littlefoot had discovered that his control over his memories diminished greatly when he slept, allowing them to break free from their chains easier and take over. Thus, Littlefoot spent his nights fighting their influence. Of course, that meant he couldn't dream…but that was actually a good thing. Of late, his dreams were nightmares of blood and death. If anything, that was worse.<br>For the second time in his life, Littlefoot thought of asking for help in his struggle. Surely the Princesses could aid him? Or perhaps the smaller ponies?  
><em>Absolutely not. What they would see…they would not understand it. It would drive them away…make them fear me…maybe even hate me.<br>_He needed to think. There had to be a place where he could be alone…  
>Littlefoot's now-open eyes slid towards the window, beyond the buildings of Ponyville and into the Everfree Forest. According to the locals, it was not well traveled by ponies, due to having a nasty reputation for harboring monsters and spirits.<br>Sitting alone in an idyllic forest at night with the high chance of getting to spill blood?  
>Perfect. Perhaps he could even finally plant his flower.<br>Littlefoot finally turned on the rest of his senses, and froze when he felt warm, moist breath on the back of his neck. He could also feel a pair of legs hugging him close.  
><em>What…the…#$%?<br>_He slowly eased his eyes along the side of his head (as in, LITERALLY SLID THEM ALONG HIS HEAD) and came eye-to-nose with Luna, who had her nose buried in the back of her neck. She was holding him in the way siblings might hold each other if it was cold, or if they just wanted to be close.  
>He was quietly hoping it was the first option.<br>Littlefoot brought his eyes back to normal, and turned incorporeal, letting Luna's legs fall through him. He floated up out of the bed, and mentally searched around for his armor. There- the lower levels of the library. Littlefoot allowed himself to float downwards, passing through both the upper floor and the ground floor, and into the oddest looking basement he had ever seen. It was covered in strange machinery, with glowing lights galore. In the corner, hooked up to one of the machine, were his armor and sword.  
>Unacceptable.<br>Littlefoot turned corporeal again, and quickly strode over to his gear. He didn't actually NEED it right now, trusting in his magic and his fists, but his armor did have something he wanted. He bent down and stroked a finger on a small spot in the hard-to-reach back area. It popped open, revealing a slot, and Littlefoot reached in and pulled out his creation. Being inside, it was furled up, but even now it looked beautiful. And once he took it outside…  
>Littlefoot turned to the machine, and waved his hand. It sparked a few times, then it shut down<br>He didn't know why his gear was being studied, and he didn't care. No mortal could be allowed to know the properties of the metals that made up his armor, or the special magic that went into it.  
>That done, he held the flower to himself, and teleported himself to the edge of the Everfree Forest. Almost immediately, the flower opened up, revealing its delicate petals and glowing with the night light.<br>Beautiful. Now he just needed a place to plant it, where it would spread its seeds and create even more of its kind. With this goal, Littlefoot set off into the forest.  
>After ten minutes, Littlefoot's thought finally wandered away from the present and into other things. The flower, the locals of this world, the cleanliness of the air…<br>Luna…  
>What did he really feel for her? Was it the same love he used to have for Ali? Yes, it felt like that but…deeper. It appeared that she had the same feelings for him, or close enough.<br>A new thought struck him: if he became friends with Luna…what would it do to his memories of his old friends? Would he be betraying them?  
>Deeper and deeper he went into the dilemma. Was he ready to try to get a close female friend? What was the age difference between them? Was it better than being with a mortal, who would certainly die long before he got wrinkles?<br>Could he protect her from himself?  
>Suddenly, his foot caught onto something, and Littlefoot turned incorporeal before he could fall flat on his face.<br>"What the hell?" he said out loud, turning to see what he had stumbled on.  
>It was a statue. In a forest. All on its own.<br>He was failing to see the logic for this.  
><em>Well, I should probably bring this back,<em> he thought, turning corporeal and bending to pick up the statue.  
>But as soon as his hand touched the statue, he jerked his hand back.<br>_This…this is a live creature!,_ he thought. Littlefoot bent down again, but this time actually got a good look at the…thing.  
>It truly boggled his mind. The creature appeared to be a mix of several different creatures. Long sinewy body and reptilian head, odd-looking horns, one large fang, a paw on one hand, two clawed appendages, some sort of foot...what in Heaven? Even stranger, its position was in one of futile protection against…something.<br>(guess who?)  
><em>Well, I won't learn much this way<em>, Littlefoot thought, _But if I do this…  
><em>Littlefoot placed a hand on the head of the stone creature, and inserted himself into its mind.

Discord mentally sighed as something tripped over him…again. Then his mental head perked up as he got a partial view of the offender.  
><em>What is that?<br>_The creature bent down, and Discord saw a hand reaching towards his face. They touched, and the hand jerked back into surprise. Discord wondered if the creature knew what it was looking at.  
>Then, the hand reached forward again, touched, and Discord could only see darkness.<br>Wait, not total darkness…something was coming into view…it was somewhat familiar…  
>Suddenly, Discord found himself back in Ponyville, right as those six young fillies were preparing to use the Elements on him.<br>_What's going on here? I'm not doing this!  
><em>The event played through in painful fullness, all the way to being turned to stone and left to sit in the forest for who knew how long?  
>Then the memory re-wound, back up to the point where the Elements were being used, and…paused.<br>That settled it. Someone- or something- had invaded his mind.  
><em>Took you long enough, <em>another voice resounded through his mind, _Now be quiet.  
><em>Discord found his entire life flashing by: creation, rise, his long rule, defeat at the hands of the Princesses, being a statue for what had seemed like eternity, being freed, his game with the girls, being turned to stone again.  
><em>Hmmmm…., <em>the intruder said, _It would be too cruel for me to just leave you like this…but you kinda deserve it…maybe…  
><em>There was a flash, and Discord found himself back in the forest.  
>"What was that?" he said out loud, and then reality kicked in. He could move!<br>Then a large hand closed around his throat and lifted him up. Discord soon found himself looking into the eyes of a creature of Death.  
>"Let's have a little chat, Discord…"<br>"No thanks", Discord said, and teleported a few feet away in the air, "But now I-"  
>"Are not going anywhere", came the voice of the stranger behind him. Discord whirled around, and there it was, muscular arms crossed, fire-eyes flared, and a large tail lashing back in forth, a cruel barb on the end. It glistened with some sort of poison.<br>Due to being what he was (a deity of sorts), he had an innate ability to tell other deities from the mortal races. And right now, with those burning orbs burrowing into his soul, he knew he was facing another god.  
>That was bad.<br>"Yes, yes it is", the other god responded.  
>Then he just…vanished.<br>Discord's mind practically screamed _RUN_!, he started to fly away, but something stabbed him in his spine, and he arched back in pain. He tried to scream, but he suddenly realized he couldn't feel his vocal cords.  
>Or the rest of his body for that matter.<br>Discord fell to the ground like a stone, leaving a small crater in the ground as he impacted. The dark form of the other god lowered slowly, hovering just above him. In his mind, Discord battled to gain control of his arms, to use his only effective offense. His arms flailed around a bit, but overall they refused to obey him. Meanwhile, his opponent finally touched down, stalking over to his paralyzed victim.  
>"Now then", he said, bending down over Discord, "Let's be a bit civil about this…"<br>Seconds ticked by, but finally, Discord felt a bit of control in his left arm. Seizing the initiative, he flung the arm up to the leering face of the other god, and touched an outstretched finger to his face. Discord would have laughed in joy, but he still couldn't feel his vocal cords.  
>There was a flash, and Discord felt his power transfer into the other god.<br>And nothing happened.  
><em>What? That should have worked!<br>_Discord watched in silent fear as the god took his arm, and snapped the bone inside. Tears welled up in the Chaos God's eyes as pain coursed through him. But he knew that his opponent was far from done.  
>"That was not very nice, Discord. I believe a reprimand is in order." <p>

Later  
>Luna woke up slowly, and immediately sensed several things wrong.<br>1. It was night-time, and the moon hadn't risen! _Oh no, I'm late!  
><em>Luckily for her, Celestia had taken care of the night, for the moon was high in the sky and all the stars were out._  
><em>2. Littlefoot was nowhere in sight. Several worst-case scenarios immediately began to form in her mind.  
>The third problem wasn't as quick to become obvious, but as she became aware of her position, she noticed she was <em>in<em> the large indent Littlefoot had left…which meant…  
>She had been <em>cuddling<em> him!  
><em>Oh Dear Father! What did I do?<br>_Maybe he hadn't gotten far. If she was lucky, Littlefoot would most likely be somewhere in or near the border with Everfree Forest, and-  
>"INCOMING!"<br>_CRASH!  
><em>Luna barely had a second to move before a large missile zoomed past her and crashed into the wall. Almost immediately, Twilight Sparkle and her friends (including Pinkie Pie, somehow) rushed up to the room, unkempt and wide awake.  
>When the initial shock cleared, their jaws dropped as they saw what Luna had almost been hit by.<br>It was Discord.  
>But he looked much different than he had been before being turned to stone. Blood flowed out from finger-sized holes in Discord's bodies, all of his limbs were bent where they shouldn't have bent, and his body appeared to be one enormous bruise.<br>Discord groaned, and the girls instinctively backed away. But his head was the only part of his body that would move, and thus no threat.  
>Fluttershy, always the kind one, quickly rushed to his side, ignoring the fact that she was approaching the master of Chaos.<br>"Oh, Mr. Discord, what happened? Who did this to you?"  
>Discord's eyes slid towards her, slowly, and he gestured at the gaping hole in the house. The ponies (and gryphon) wheeled around, and saw a blood-spattered Littlefoot floating just outside.<br>"Don't get too worked up, Fluttershy", Littlefoot said as he touched down, "I was just giving Discord here a small taste of what it would be like to, ah, _displease_ me."  
>Luna inwardly gasped as Littlefoot spoke. There was not a hint of sadness, anger, or joy in his voice. It was empty and soulless. And cold.<br>Very, very cold."  
>Littlefoot began to walk towards the broken form of Discord. Fluttershy quickly placed herself between the two, but the Longneck simply walked through her like a ghost. Discord gurgled in fear as he was lifted in the air.<br>"Here's the deal Discord. Instead of dealing with you the proper way, I'm giving you a third chance to be free. You _WILL_ use this chance to live…somewhat properly, going off the standards of this world. If you do not, I will give you a guided tour of the inside of the planet. IF you're lucky. But just to make sure…"  
>Littlefoot placed his free hand on Discord's head, and there was a red flash. To everyone around him, Littlefoot appeared to have somehow become bigger.<br>"There. You can keep your immortality, and a few select powers, but I have taken and absorbed your Chaos-causing powers into myself. Everything you could do, I can now do…and probably do better."  
>Littlefoot released Discord, who slumped into the floor, unable to do anything to protect himself.<br>"Blink once if you agree with me."  
>One blink.<br>Apparently pleased, Littlefoot bent down, and there was another flash, green this time. Discord's limbs righted themselves, and instead of gurgles came out actual sounds, starting with, "Owwwww…"  
>Littlefoot turned, and seemed to finally realize that there were other creatures in the room with him. "Oh, I didn't know you were all still here. Well, since you are…"<br>Littlefoot's eyes turned to Fluttershy, who was halfway between cowering and standing at attention.  
>"From what I've gathered, you are the local caretaker or animals." Littlefoot gestured at Discord, "He's about seven different animals, maybe more, and in need of aid. Please handle that duty."<br>Littlefoot then turned his head and locked eyes with Pinkie Pie, who was giving him a smile that only a truly cold-blooded killer could resist.  
>"Please stop smiling like that at me. It is irritating."<br>Completely ignoring him, Pinkie Pie bounced her way over, and held out a hoof.  
>"Hey, I'm really sorry about the whole heart attack thing, and I want to apologize!"<br>Littlefoot stared at her for a moment longer, and grabbed the hoof.  
>And was hit with 5000 volts of electricity.<br>To Luna's horror, Littlefoot didn't flinch at all as he was zapped by the clearly-overpowered joybuzzer. In fact, she could see the electricity flowing towards him, as if he was draining it into himself.  
>And he was becoming very unhappy.<br>"Littlefoot…", she began, but the reptile was focused squarely on Pinkie Pie, whose hoof was now caught in a crushing vise.  
>"Did you just try to electrocute me?"<br>"Oh dear", Luna sighed.


	14. Chapter 13

13

Several minutes later

"So let me make sure I understand this", Littlefoot said, leaning against the wall of the library. Luna, Discord, Gilda, and the ponies sat opposite of him, Pinkie Pie rubbing her hoof. "Hurting someone mentally or physically in a non-fatal and good-humored way is an acceptable practice called 'pranking.' You and Rainbow do this daily, occasionally to each other but mostly to others. If someone else got involved, it would turn into a 'prank war'. Does that sum everything up?"  
>"Yep!", Pinkie exclaimed.<br>"Well then…", Littlefoot started, and a devious grin spread on his face. _Uh oh, _Luna thought.  
>"Then I formally declare war on you and Rainbow Dash."<br>That definitely was "uh oh".  
>The other creatures in the room, excluding Pinkie Pie, showed horror on their faces as they tried to imagine what Littlefoot would do to Pinkie and Dash. It didn't look good for the deadly duo.<br>Before Pinkie could say anything, Littlefoot held up a hand. "I believe I have had enough excitement for now", he stated, "And since it is still late out, I decide that I shall go back to sleep."  
>His eyelids narrowed, and the glow of his eyes intensified.<br>"Do. Not. Disturb."  
>And in the blink of an eye the reptilian warrior was in the guest bed, slow, massive breaths the only noise from him. The gathering of others simply sat, unsure what to do.<br>To the surprise of all, it was Discord who gave the next direction, by holding out a hand and pointing a claw down.  
>Everyone sat there as they tried to understand what Discord wanted. Finally, Twilight got the hint.<br>"He wants to go down to the basement", she whispered as quietly as she could, throwing a fearful glance back at their alien guest. Luckily, he still slumbered on.  
>The group of nine quietly snuck down to the basement, which took a terrifying ten minutes. As they went down, Twilight lifted Spike out of his bed with magic (and Rarity remarked on Spike's ability to sleep deeply).<br>Finally, Fluttershy stepped into the basement, and Twilight closed the door with her magic.  
>"Why did you have us come down here Discord?" Luna asked, carefully raising her voice.<br>"Because I'm not sure if you truly understand what you're dealing with", Discord said, slowly and painfully pointing up.  
>"Well, Princess Celestia already told us that he's a God, I'm pretty sure we have a good idea", Twilight said.<br>"He is a God, yes, but are you aware of what Generation he is?", Discord asked, looking primarily at Luna.  
>"Generation? What does that mean?", Rainbow asked.<br>It was Luna who answered. "It's the way the deities are measured in terms of age and power. The higher up you are, the more powerful you are."  
>"Exactly", Discord said, and continued on, "For example, I'm a Generation Seven Deity. Celestia and Luna are both Generation 8. That means I'm slightly more powerful then both of them combined, as well as older than they are. What concerns me is the power that your friend Littlefoot shows."<br>"Why? What generation o' god is he?", Applejack asked.  
>"If my senses were right, and I know they were, he's one of the newest generation, the twelfth one. In fact, as far as I could tell, he's only been a deity for three years. That makes him significantly less stronger than the Princesses or me. But yet, as you saw, he used me as a punching bag. So that begs the question-"<br>"Where does his power come from?", Twilight finished.  
>"Correct, Twilight", Discord said, gesturing at her with a finger. "With the laws set in place by the Father, the amount of power that he has should be impossible for him to have…legally. But there is one way to go around those rules."<br>"He'd have to be a descendent!", Luna almost shouted, prompting a fierce "shhh!" from the others.  
>"A descendent? Whatever does that mean?", Rarity asked, who had been busy listening and brushing her mane, but now she was completely focused on what the two deities were saying.<br>"In the old days, the time of the second and third generations, it was allowed for the Gods to, er-", Discord paused as he considered what to say in front of a room full of barely-mature females and one baby dragon, "Well, fall in love. As time passed, the couples had children. Most of those children only had a bit of their parent god's blood in them, and were thus unremarkable. But some of them…not so much."  
>"A Descendent is a child that has half or more of a god's blood", Luna continued, "Because of this, they can come to access and use their powers, and possibly become as powerful as the god who they descend from. Part of the reason this makes them dangerous is because they can be born at any time, generations later, and still be as powerful as their ancestor."<br>"And what was the other part?" Gilda asked, though she and the other non-deities felt they already knew.  
>"Under normal circumstances, a Descendent acted like a perfectly normal person, could even hide their powers", Discord explained, "But if they were put in a stressful situation, they became…instinctive. And unfortunately, for many of them, the instincts tended towards violence. They would lash out with their powers, and more often than not utterly destroy the object of their stress, and much of whatever was around them."<br>"Because of this", Luna continued, "it was outlawed for a deity to fall in love with a mortal, unless allowed by the Father and only by him. Any and all Descendents were to be contained or killed. But by that time, there weren't many left."  
>"How come?", Fluttershy askedwhispered.  
>Discord scratched his beard, thinking about what to say, and finally said, "Long story short, there was a war among the second generation, which left only two at its conclusion. Both sides targeted not only each other and their armies, but their families as well, because they knew the threat a Descendent could pose. Thus, many Descendents were killed before they were even born, or as infants. Others fought alongside their ancestors, and were killed as a result."<br>"But not all of them were found, were they?", Twilight asked, "Whoever Littlefoot's ancestor was managed to hide his family."  
>"By the looks of it, you would be correct", Discord said, "And now we reach the heart of the matter. Because only one of the second generation successfully hid his family, and he was the most powerful of the second generation."<br>They didn't know how, but a name long buried in the back of their minds suddenly came forth, and they all uttered the name.  
>"T'nar."<br>"Correct", an old, gravelly voice said, and everyone wheeled around to find an almost exact twin of Littlefoot, except much older-looking, with grey-glowing eyes, wearing a simple blue cloak.  
>Discord and Luna backed away quickly, and the other non-deities followed their example…except, of course, for Pinkie Pie.<br>"Hi there!", she exclaimed, somehow not going above a whisper.  
>"…This is going to be a long night, I can tell", T'nar said, and sat down on the floor, "Come, young ones. It appears it is timed you learned more about my heir."<p>

(I can only say one thing about why this took so long: Adults are annoying.)

(Note, as a reward to all of you following this, next chapter is a bonus, which means it will involve LF and our world. It will be nice and slightly-violent for those of you wanting Littlefoot to blow up someone. )


	15. Chapter 14

14

(First, let me say I know I promised a bonus chapter, and I am SUPER F***ING angry that I was unable to come up with one in an acceptable time frame. Unfortunately for me, I have valid reasons for not managing this, the obvious one being a type of writers block. The second is that I kinda realized what I had planned would offend the religious people, and I could be taken down for daring to speak badly about religion! Plus, finals are kicking my a$$.

Also, T'nar is NOT LF's father. Just clearing that up.

On with the fic!)

(BTW, rights of LBT, MLP, and any elements I may be taking from other things belong solely to Lauren Faust, the…guy who created LBT, and those other respective authors. Please don't sue me, I'm not in this for money.)

"So the Father forgave you?", Luna asked as she sat on her haunches, "I mean, since you're alive and all."  
>"Aye, that he has", T'nar said, nodding slowly, "Though the things we had to go through for it to happen…Sometimes I wonder if it was worth it."<br>"That's a grim way of thinking", Discord said, "Why not just be happy that you're back with the Father and the other two of your generation?"  
>T'nar visibly flinched, and a pained look came into his eyes. "Not two, Cimera. One."<br>Discord furrowed his brows in confusion. "But with Na'ra and that Scrage guy, you make three."  
>T'nar waved a hand, which everyone noticed had much smaller claws than Littlefoot's hands.<br>"Look, that's not what I came to talk about. I came to talk about Littlefoot. By now, I assume you all know he is my Descendent, am I correct?"  
>Everyone else nodded.<br>"Good. Then you are all somewhat aware that Littlefoot is most certainly a threat if provoked. Lightening, fireballs from the sky, his own unique black holes, transformation…there's very little he CAN'T do...and right now, I need you to help him with one of those few things."  
>"Say what?", Applejack exclaimed, prompting a mass "SSSSH!" from the others.<br>"Let me explain about him. You see, even though he acts…rather rudely to most everything, it is because before he became a God, he was very honest. That trait grew somewhat, as you can see."  
>T'nar sighed before continuing.<br>"He was many things before he became a God…before he got his powers, and before the war. He was kind to most everyone he met, he listened to others, he was…a paragon of good virtue, to say the least. But above all, he would die to protect those he cared about. Many of those good traits carried over, but it is his desire to protect his loved ones that is the reason for his current state."  
>"Why would wanting to help your friends and family turn you into a violence-loving nut?", Rainbow asked, somewhat meanly, remembering her very brief scuffle.<br>The answer, surprisingly, came from Fluttershy.  
>"Because he failed…", she said, hiding behind her mane, "Didn't he?"<br>The elder Longneck's face registered shock for an instant, then changed to grave understanding.  
>"You spend much time around animals, to have managed to picked that up without entering his mind", T'nar noted.<br>"W-well, yes, I-I do take care of many animals, i-including, um, reptiles. A-and earlier, when he touched me, I realized that he was sad, like he wanted to do something, but couldn't." Fluttershy still hid behind her mane, but her voice gained strength as she talked,  
>"You are correct, little one. He did fail. All the power he had…and he failed. It drove him mad... it was so severe, he became tri-minded."<br>Luna gasped, and Discord's jaw dropped.  
>"Tri-minded?", Luna said, "Oh no…poor Littlefoot…"<br>"Would you please explain what that means to us non-deities?", Rarity asked, somewhat annoyed.  
>Discord turned to her.<br>"Normally, a God has two separate parts of their mind, bi-minded, to divide all the clutter that can go in, and therefore making them function better. For example, Nightmare Moon was one of Luna's two parts of her mind, which got out of control. But when a God is placed in a situation so severe that a regular bi-mind can't handle it, they develop a third part. And the third part, almost always, is where their anger, their hatred, and their insanity is stored."  
>"Very good, Discord", T'nar said, nodding like a schoolteacher praising a student, then, continuing his explanation, "As I was saying, after the…incident, Littlefoot lost it, and became completely controlled by his third mind. After a…long time, he managed to regain control of himself, but by then he had done much harm to those he had considered his enemies. And now he is as you see him today: sullen, quick-tempered, brutally honest…the list goes on. So now, I task you…and beg you, to help him."<br>"Help him?, Rainbow whisper-exclaimed, "How? By being his punching bags?"  
>T'nar simply glared at her, and Rainbow quickly backed down and shut up.<br>"Above all else, Littlefoot is lonely. Extremely. Somehow, you girls, and even you Discord, have managed to get closer to him than anyone or anything else from his own world in the last three years. Because of this, you must now be his new friends…his new family, so to speak."  
>T'nar nodded at Luna. "You've gone a bit further with that, I'm pleased to see."<br>Even in the dark, everyone could see her blush. "I've got no idea what you're talking about!"  
>"I've been here since morning, after Littlefoot tried to come back home. I'm also the second oldest being in existence." T'nar chuckled and winked at her. "I know what I'm seeing."<br>"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?", Twilight asked, also feeling embarrassed for her Princess.  
>"Just this. Littlefoot is a warrior and killer first, and a diplomat second. He acts according to his own view of honor, and, more often than not, eliminates those who he believes are corrupt, according to that honor. He believes himself to be the ultimate warrior of absolute justice, which, going off recent events, he kinda is. I urge you to not put him in any situations that would call for so much as a single swing of that sword of his, or any magic beyond levitating a book or something, because I guarantee you, you don't want to try handling him when his blood is up. And for the love of the Father, NEVER, EVER, insult his mother, or his past in general."<br>T'nar stood up and stretched. "Now that hat's covered, I'm going to swing by the palace and tell Celestia about the same thing. In the meantime…sleep…"  
>T'nar waved his hand, and the ponies, griffon, and Cimera immediately fell into a deep slumber…<br>Except for Pinkie Pie.  
>"But I'm not tired yet, Mister T'nar!", she said, hopping over to him.<br>T'nar simply stared at her…how the hell had she been able to resist such a powerful spell?  
>"Um…well, tomorrow is probably going to be a long day…so I think it would be wise to get some sleep. He'll need to spend a full day with each of you, while finding the best way to merge with the local populace, so you'll have your hands full on keeping his stress down."<p>

…  
>"Oh, okie-dokie Loki!", she said, then immediately fell to sleep.<br>"…Right."

Next Morning  
>"Argh…stupid tail…gah, why is fur so itchy?"<br>This was part of the tirade Luna and the others woke up to the next morning. It took only a moment to register that Littlefoot was awake, active, and frustrated, and this realization sent them all hurrying to the guest room…and they saw a small, jet-black, red-maned, blank-flank filly, with brown eyes.  
>The filly stared back at them, and spoke in Littlefoot's voice.<br>"What's wrong? Did I do a leg wrong?"  
>"Littlefoot…y-you...", was all Gilda managed to get out before falling to the floor, unconscious.<br>"Y-you're a filly!", Rarity exclaimed, on the verge of doing the same thing.  
>"Good observation", Littlefoot said, "I decided that as long as I'm stuck here, I should try to learn about your culture from a similar point of view. Then I figured that instead of posing as a full grown, being a child would raise less questions, and it also fits with the whole 'start small' thing. So…yeah."<br>Silence.  
>Finally, Luna cleared her throat. "Well…I think I should get going to the palace. Celly is probably wondering where I am. Discord, why don't you come along? My sister will need to know of your…new chance at life."<br>"Yeah…sure…", Discord said, his mind simply unable to process what he was seeing. Luna sighed, and in a flash both of the other deities were gone.  
>"I should get going too", Gilda said, slowly backing up to the window, "I have some things to do and…uh…bye."<br>Then Gilda zipped out the window as fast as she could.  
>"Do I really look that bad?", Littlefoot ask, a note of sadness in his voice.<br>As usual, the only person not really fazed…was Pinkie Pie. (shocker, ain't it?)  
>"Oh my gosh Littlefoot you are so cute!", she squealed, bouncing up to the now-small God, "You know what we should do?"<br>"No", Littlefoot said, "Please get away from me."  
>"WE SHOULD THROW A PARTY!"<br>"NO!", everyone else in the room shouted.  
>Littlefoot cleared his throat. "I don't want to offend you Pinkie, but while a party sounds…'fun', my whole goal with this is to keep a low profile. I want to do this slowly and cautiously, and a party simply isn't the way to go."<br>_I'm also not much of a party person, _he thought to himself.  
>"Oh. Well, I guess I can put it on hold!", Pinkie said. After all she had learned last night, she was determined to throw a party that would make even this super-grumpy dinosaur God smile!<br>"Well", Applejack said, "If ya'll determined to go through with this, Ah s'pose Ah could show you down to the school. Ah'm headin' down round there anyways, to check on the fillies."  
>"School….school", Littlefoot murmured, rolling the new word around in his mouth. It had to mean an educational facility. "All right then Applejack, lead the way."<br>"All right, but Ah warn ya, the ponies 'round here are a bit…well, not used to new people. You should expect a lot o' them to ask about you, so try to…keep your temper."  
>The other ponies (and Spike) flinched as Applejack said "temper", but Littlefoot appeared to have not heard it.<br>"I'm making up a story as I go, so don't worry. Now let's go!"  
>And the filly-God charged out the door, with Applejack and Pinkie Pie close behind him.<br>"…I don't see this ending too well", Spike finally said. The others simply nodded.

(BTW, some guy was cool enough to draw pictures of LF's filly and stallion form! I'll post links here…they probably won't go anywhere on , so just copy and paste the links into that URL bar at the top of the web page.! )

.?t=1324620315

.?t=1324620315


	16. Chapter 15

15

(All right my loyal sla- I mean sub- I mean readers, this took pretty long, but luckily, due to the need for other POVs, I gots me a co-author! His username is Herald-of-Dash (secondary one is THOD, yes all capitals), and he is responsible for the original typing of the last paragraph. My hope is that with someone else to help come up with the non-LF POVs, the chapters can go faster.  
>Also, he's working on his own MLP fic. It's not up yet, but he's working on it. Right now, we're stuck between naming it "The Pegasi", and "Opposites attract" (RD and FS fic). If you want, say which one you want in the comments section please.<br>Now, get to reading!)

"Good morning class!", the teacher, Mrs. Cherilee, said cheerfully, "We have a new student! What's your name, little colt?"  
>"Dark Sorrow", the red-and-black "colt" replied, his brown eyes sweeping over the other assorted young ponies in the room. His voice was slightly deeper than a regular colt's voice should have been at that age, and it gave away a tone of suspicion.<br>"Dark…Sorrow? That's a bit depressing, don't you think dear?", Cherilee asked.  
>"What a dumb name", Silver Spoon whispered to Diamond Tiara, and they shared a mean chuckled.<p>

Then, to the surprise of both, they turned to find themselves staring right into the eyes of Dark Sorrow.

"'Dumb"?", Sorrow said, his voice deadly calm, "My name is dumb, you say? And what about YOUR names? "Silver Spoon"? "Diamond Tiara"? What sort of names are those? An appliance and a piece of headwear that serves no real function besides to make you look good, those are what you are named after."  
>The children and the teacher all stared, jaws open, but the little Earth pony continued on.<br>"As for myself, I EARNED my name. You see, I hail from Esgarouth Isthill-" this caused the jaws to drop even lower; Esgarouth Isthil was a place far from Equestria, torn by constant war, "-And my parents decided to try to escape to your land with our family. Alas, before we could reach the border, bandits came down upon us. They slaughtered my family; I was the only one alive. That is when I was simply "Sorrow", in mourning of my family. Anyways, later, I decided to track down the ponies who had so coldly killed all I loved and, during the darkness of night, I murdered them all, one by one. And that is when I became "Dark Sorrow."  
>Silence reigned in the little room, as Sorrow was now viewed with a degree of fear.<br>"Erm…well….that's…"  
>"Not exactly pleasant to hear. I understand", the colt said to Mrs. Cherilee, "And I apologize for my outburst; I should have told the two offenders the same story somewhere more private. Shall we move on with the day?"<br>Now poor Cherilee was both scared, confused, and –although she didn't know it- being manipulated, so she nodded shakily. With a grunt of what may have been either contentment or just general annoyance, Dark Sorrow took an empty seat…which was surrounded by three other seats that were also empty.  
>As things started up again, part of the "colt's" mind drifted off and began to analyze something completely different then…checking…"division".<br>Instead, it was going over what it had learned from Discord... the "Elements of Harmony."

"Well, things could be worse", Luna said as Celestia fumed, and Discord simply…stared into space. Even after being visited by T'nar, Celly had been…somewhat hostile towards Discord, but after some harsh words (and magic spells), Luna had been able to convince her big sister that Discord was no longer a problem.  
>Instead of reassuring her, though, Luna's words agitated Celestia further.<br>"Worse? We have a 13th generation DESCENDENT deity with EXTREME violent tendencies and a chance of going insane and killing us all! How could things POSSIBLY get worse?"  
>"Simple. He could have already lost his mind."<br>Both Princesses wheeled towards the Cimera, but he said nothing more, and would still not meet their gaze.  
>While Luna had seen first-hand what Discord could do unchecked, it saddened her to see him so…broken. That was the only word for it. Whatever Littlefoot had done to him, and whatever words had been exchanged between them, had robbed Discord of his very annoying yet almost childish personality. It was as if the younger deity had, instead of taking away many of Discord's powers, simply sucked out his life.<br>And then speaking of younger, Luna had been extremely shocked to learn that Littlefoot, a being she had feelings for, was only 18 years old, in total! She now felt odd about her feelings towards him, a young male who just finished maturing!  
>"Ah yes, T'nar mentioned that", Celestia said, somehow reading Luna's mind, her voice losing its edge and taking on a playful tone, "My little sister's in love!"<br>"Wha-no I'm not!", Luna cried out.  
>"Your cheeks disagree."<br>And it was true, Luna was blushing furiously.  
>"I-I- uh-"<br>"Oh don't be so flustered, Lulu! I think it's wonderful you've finally found someone to your liking! Granted, I would like it if he were more stable, but you can probably fix that over time!"  
>"But- I'm over a thousand years older than him!", Luna protested, "What if he finds out how old I am, and-"<br>"He already knows", Discord said, suddenly alert, and locking eyes with the Princesses, "He knows almost everything about us."  
>Luna was grateful for the change in conversation…yet had a bad feeling of what Discord was saying.<br>"What are you talking about, Discord?", Celestia asked, some of her old attitude towards the elder Cimera returning.  
>"He went into my mind…made me an observer in my own head… looked at all of my memories…my knowledge…nothing was safe. I was powerless against him…"<br>"You said "almost everything"", Luna said, "What does he not know about?"  
>"Well", Discord said, "It's not exactly "not knowing", but not having much evidence on besides the effects. He's see the Elements of Harmony in action."<br>"Oh…dear", Celestia said. Luna stared at them both, unsure of what was so bad.  
>Then it hit her like a thunderbolt.<br>"Uh oh."

"Hey, Sorrow!"  
>Dark Sorrow's head snapped up as if he had been hit with cold water. He turned around until his eyes located the source of the voice. It was a little filly, with big glasses and what looked like some metal contraption attached to her teeth. She spoke with a sort of lisp as well.<br>"Yes? What is it?", he asked, not sensing any hostility from the small female. In fact…it was something like admiration.  
>"Um…I just wanted to say that…. I think you're pretty cool for standing up to those two like that!", she said, a bit hesitant at first, but becoming more confident with each word, "Those two are really mean, and I think it's about time those bullies got a talking-to!"<br>Dark Sorrow stared at the filly, then allowed a faint smile to grace his face.  
>"Bullies? Well I guess I don't feel as bad then. What is your name, by the way?"<br>"Twist."  
>Dark Sorrow kept staring, then said, "Just Twist? That's surprisingly short. Ah well."<br>Twist looked down at the ground, then asked, a bit shakily, "So…um, wanna be friends?"  
>Friends. The word both made him much happier, yet twisted his insides like a knife. Until now, he hadn't even let it enter his mind that he could try to replace the holes in his dark heart with new friends.<br>But wasn't that the whole purpose of him being here? Repairing the holes?  
>"Sure."<p>

_Aren't those two just so absolutely positively adorable?_, Fluttershy thought to herself as she tried to hide behind a tree. All 6 Elements of Harmony were supposed to be taking shifts keeping an eye on Littlefoot, but Fluttershy had been conned into taking Dash, Rarity AND Pinky's shifts, all of which were in a row. She didn't mind though, she liked watching Littlefoot ESPECIALLY in his new form because he was just so... so... CUTE.  
>She allowed her mind to wander, thinking about what the young filly's life was like before she met him. Tears welled in her eyes as she imagined how horrible it must have been to lose so many of his loved ones. He was still so young too, so he couldn't have been any more than a child when it happened! By now she was sobbing uncontrollably, but she was able to regain her composure and began to think of happier things like the party (which Pinkie Pie had decided to push for, against everyone else's wishes).<br>_Might as well make myself comfy!,_ she thought as she fluttered up to the top of a tree and nestled herself in the leaves. Rainbow Dash was napping in a few clouds not too far away. Fluttershy chuckled to herself. She knew that Dash would be there, but she didn't mind. _Her hair is so beautiful…,_ she thought as she looked at Dash.  
>It then began to occur to her as to <em>why<em> she had half of the shifts with Littlefoot. She thought back to the confrontation in Twilight's home, when they had unintentionally tested the water that was Littlefoot's somewhat-misguided wrath. It was clear, at least to her, that her friends thought that he was a threat, something to be feared, more so after what T'nar had told them. That wasn't the complete truth.  
>Littlefoot was afraid.<br>She had felt it when he had healed her, and apologized for attacking her. Underneath all that anger was fear. Fear of what, she wasn't EXACTLY sure, but Fluttershy had an idea.  
>He was afraid of caring.<br>Having been around animals so long, Fluttershy was certain that his anger and gruffness was simply his way of protecting himself. It was one of the reactions of creatures to pain. Some sought help when they were hurt, like puppies, and others, like Littlefoot, became hostile to what was around them, because they were afraid that the next pony to happen across would try to cause more pain.  
>This understanding allowed her to handle Littlefoot better….or at least her friends must think. It made a lot of sense…<br>Fluttershy realized she was drifting, and shook her head…and found that Littlefoot and Twist had vanished from sight.  
>"Ah-hem."<br>"EEEEEP!"


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry guys, you probably didn't want to hear this, but as of now, until further notice, I am dropping both of my fics, Heir of T'nar and Of Ponies and Dinosaur-things.

Reasons: NONYA BIZNESS. Jk. I've been forgetting about them too often, and with things going the way they are now with school and such, I just figured I should cut my losses in something, and this was it.

Sorry guys.


	18. Chapter 16

Actual chapter 16...or seventeen (also known as "The author is not good at math")

Dark Sorrow sighed and began prodding the huddled Fluttershy, who was slightly rocking around on the ground.

"I know what you were doing and why, Fluttershy. I don't appreciate it."

Getting no real response, Dark Sorrow prodded a bit harder, and pushed the pegasus over, making her squeak and collapse.

"Did you hear me?"

Fluttershy nodded, and mumbled what sounded like "Yes." Or something like that.

The disguised filly nodded, and glared up at the sleeping form of Rainbow Dash.

A whim occurred to him, and Dark Sorrow grinned as the branch the multicolored pegasus snapped for no visible reason, sending her crashing into the ground head-first.

"OW!", the Pegasus yelped, rubbing the top of her head.

"Good spies don't fall asleep on the job", Sorrow admonished as the now-awake Dash grumbled and stood up, "Now begone, both of you."

The pegasi quickly flew off, just as the "recess bell" rang.

"Time for more schooling", Sorrow muttered as he linked up with Twist and strode into the school.

As he sat down in his spot, his mind wandered a bit into some of Fluttershy's "private" thoughts.

"Hmmm..."

Such feelings could be...advantageous.

Twilight facehoofed.

"Not even a half hour?!"

Fluttershy meeped and mumbled apologies, while Dash grew defensive.

"Hey, in case you forgot Littlefoot's an all-powerful psychopath! We're lucky he didn't bash our heads in!"

"HEY!"

Twi and Dash both stared at the suddenly-aggressive Fluttershy with gaping mouths. The normally shy mare didn't care.

"Littlefoot is not that kind of creature anymore! He only acts so mean because he's scared and hurt!"

Rainbow couldnt keep a straight face, and decided to risk Fluttershy's wrath.

"Oh come on 'Shy, that's pushing it. What's he got to be afraid of?"

"Us", Fluttershy said simply.

Silence.

"Fluttershy, what in Equestrai told you that?!", Twilight not-too-politely inquired.

"Don't you remember what T'nar said? He's lost everyone he loves because he failed to do something! That's why he's afraid of us! Because he doesn't want to be hurt again! So he's trying to make us afraid so that we stop trying to be friends with him, and if we don't become his friends then he can't get hurt!"

A few seconds passed, then Fluttershy tried to hide behind a wing.

"I'm s-s-sorry", she mumbled.

"No...I think you hit the nail right on the head", Twilight said, "We were doing exactly what Littlefoot wanted us to do, and not what T'nar and the Father want us to do."

"So all we need to do is convince him that we aren't threats?", Rainbow said, snorting derisively, "No problem! Well maybe there's a bit of one with him and Pinkie, but even so, she's never failed to make a friend!"

"Dash, I don't think even Pinkie's absurd ability to make friends with everyone she meets can help us", Twilight said with a hint of frustration, "We'll need another way. But what..."

Realization dawned on her the minute a familiar blue Alicorn popped into the house.

"I NEED YOU!", both mares shouted at the same time.

"...Huh?!"


End file.
